Divided Unite
by LifelessSpirit0918
Summary: After making a new Slytherin friend over the summer, Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his 8th year with a new personality. Finally able to be fun and carefree is a new adventure for The-Boy-Who-Lived, and making more friends in unlikely places is just the beginning. Sucky summary, I'm horrible at them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so I came up with this randomly in my head one day while I was doing dishes and started adding bits and pieces to it so it finally came out plot worthy! Now I'm going to be adding a OC in here, he's very important. I have completely based his looks and part of his personality from Ezra Miller's charactor from 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower.' I love that movie, just putting it out there, and if you haven't seen it I highly recomend that you do. Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC but everyone has personality changes when mixed with the right company, plus it's my story so I can do as I please! Perks of being the author I suppose. So enough of that, please review I feed on the attention!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just my OC.**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxXxX**_

It was a normal summer day for seventeen year old Harry Potter at the Dursley's, the chores they gave him weren't taxing in the least anymore. Even with his body littered in bruises and small cuts, he could breeze through all of the housework as well as the outside work well enough. Considering everything he went through to defeat Voldemort, the Dursley's chores were kitten play. He just wished he didn't have to be subjected to his uncle's beatings anymore, but with the roundup of the left over Death Eaters he was safest at his relatives' house.

"Boy, are you almost done out there?" Harry's aunt yelled out the back door to where the young boy was crouched over the plant bed, pulling the weeds from the soil. He sighed, knowing he had to make dinner for them very soon.

"Yes, aunt Petunia, I'll be in in just a minute!" he called back, remembering to be as polite as possible lest his uncle hear of him being rude. With a snooty nod, the woman went back to doing whatever the hell she did while Harry did all the work around the house. Pulling the last of the pesky weeds up, he sighed in relief of being done. All he had to do was make dinner and he would be free for the rest of the evening.

Making his way inside, he noted with distaste that some of Dudley's friends were crowded in the living room around the tv, playing on his cousin's new game system he just got a week ago. Ignoring them, he quickly washed his hands and started to make a large meal for his 'family.'

It was nearly done when he heard the front door open and close, signaling that his uncle was home from work. He went about the rest of his cooking in silence, actually enjoying making the meal. Call him feminine but he loved to cook as well as garden, it was just relaxing and he enjoying the task whole heartidly.

Once the food was done he set the table and cleaned up the kitchen while his family sat down to eat, having already gotten rid of Dudley's gang. Knowing he wasn't going to be eating, he quickly told his uncle he was going to the park as he had finished his chores for the day. After getting apporival Harry rushed up to his room and threw on some clean clothes, as the ones he had on smelled of sweat and dirt.

Once he was done he decended the stairs and was out the front door before his uncle could even remind him of him his curfew. Making his way down the street, Harry looked at the identical houses that lined the streets with distaste, knowing everyone in the neighborhood were gossipy and dull. They had nothing better to do than spread rumors about eachother, even their so-called friends no less, and belittle each other.

If it was one thing Harry couldn't stand it was prejudiced people who looked with disgust at anything that was different, and those feelings only intensified after the war. He had seen many of his friends and fellow students die at the hands of prejudiced maniacs, and he just couldn't figure out the point in it all. Even if the Light had 'won,' there was so much lost on both sides it didn't feel like anyone had won anything.

Harry pulled himself from his silent musings when he made it to the park, going to the swings to sit. He rocked back and forth slowly, enjoying the late evening sun on his face while it lasted. He couldn't remember a time where he could just sit around and not have to worry about looking over his shoulder, or making stradagies and battle plans. It was nice to just sit down and enjoy having free time for a chance without the worry of someone sneaking up on him to attack.

"Hey there!" a voice from right behind him cheered, causing him to jump and fall face first into the grass. A rich laugh rang out around him and he blushed softly in embarassment as he picked himself up off the ground. So much for not getting snuck up on anymore.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't think I'd scare you." the person chuckled, helping aid Harry in his quest to stand. The young wizard looked up when he was on his feet to see a boy about his age who was a good 6 inches taller then him with black hair that curled around his face to just above his shoulders, pale skin, soft aristocrat features, and a pair of bright saphire eyes framed in thick black lashes. His looks didn't make him feminine at all, you could tell he was all male with the taught muscles that flexed under his skin when he moved, inhanced by the gray v-neck tshirt he had paired with a pair of wash jeans.

Coming out of his quick assessment of this new boy, Harry smiled and waved him off with a laugh. "No, I should have been paying more attention." he said, watching as the other boy took in his features as well. He knew he wasn't incredably handsome like the other boy, but he also knew he wasn't completely ugly either. His hair, which always gave him a hassle, stayed in a messy just-rolled-out-of-bed look, and he was very proud of his mother's light emerald eyes as well. He was still very short for his age, probably about 5'5", but he wasn't skrawny either. He had a seaker's build, slim with a muscled undertone.

"So, what's Harry Potter doing wandering around a muggle park anyway?" the boy asked, meeting his eyes and taking the smaller boy off gaurd with his question. How did he know who he was?

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked warrily, taking a small step back. The other boy laughed lightly, but Harry couldn't see any intention to harm him. He was relaxed and nonchalaunt.

"Well obviously I'm a wizard, Harry. The names Nathanial Atticus." he said, holding his hand out to shake. Harry hesitenly shook his hand before quickly returning his hand to his side.

"Relax, I'm not gonna harm you. I go to Hogwarts, but you probably wouldn't have noticed me. I'm in Slytherin." he said, an easy smile on his face as he sat on the swing right next to the one Harry had fallen out of.

"Oh, nice to meet you Nathanial." he said, slowly sitting on his vacaded swing. He couldn't tell if he should run or not. A lot of the Slytherins had been a part of Voldemort's army, but a quick look at his unblemished forearms told Harry he wasn't a Death Eater.

"Relax Harry, my family was neutral in the war. We didn't want to get involved." he chuckled, obviously having caught the smaller boy's glancing. Flushing red at being caught, Harry gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that, I can never be too careful you know? A lot of people aren't too happy with me at the moment." he said, slowly swinging back and forth. Nathanial nodded, his eyes never leaving Harry.

"So why are you in a muggle neighborhood? You never answered me." he said, tilting his head to the side. Harry smiled, looking around the park. "I stay with my muggle relatives during the summer." he replied, hoping his voice didn't sound too bitter.

"Ah, that must be different." the other boy said, taking in the resentment shining in the other's eyes.

"So why are you in a muggle neighborhood?" Harry countered, genuinly curious. If the boy was in Slytherin he was probably a pureblood, and most pureblooded wizards didn't hang around muggle parks.

"Ah! Touche! My parents wanted to 'expland their horizens' I should say. They wanted to experience some of the muggle world so they bought a house not far from here." Nathanial grinned. He loved the idea of living amongst the muggles, they had a lot of briliant things like tv and cell phones.

"Wow, they sound like very open minded people." was all Harry said, watching as the sun sunk lower in the sky with a bit of worry. He didn't wanna go 'home' and he was having fun talking to Nathanial, but he also didn't want to deal with the consequinces of getting home late.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Nathanial asked, leaning closer to the other boy. Harry quickly fixed his attention to the taller boy and forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's just getting late. I gotta be home soon..." he said, averting his eyes to the ground under his feet. Nathanial narrowed his eyes as he saw the briefest flash of fear go through the other wizard's eyes.

"Are you scared of them? You don't seem to like them." he said, not one to beat around the bush at all. He hated skirting around an issue if it was clearly right in front of him, he chose to attack it head on.

"W-What? Afraid of them? Of course not, their my...family." he said, forcing the last word from his mouth but he knew he didn't sound very convincing. Nathanial was the first person to ever notice something was off with the way he acted with his relatives so he hadn't been expecting to respond to that type of question.

"You don't have to lie to me Harry. If there's one thing I'm good at it's reading people. And from what I'm reading, you aren't as comfortable with them as you like to put on." he said, his eyebrows furrowing as he tried to figure out a reason why Harry would be afraid of his family. Then it hit him.

"Are they mistreating you?" he asked before the other had a chance to reply to his previous statement. Whatever Harry was about to say died on his lips as he gaped at this boy, practically a stanger, who had deciphered the entire secret that Harry had kept hidden his entire life.

"H-How did you know?" he asked, still in shock. Nathanial grimanced, his fun persona put on hold for a moment. The-Boy-Who-Lived was being abused at home? How had Dumbledore let this happen, didn't anyone check on the most important boy in the wizarding world?

"I had my suspicions but you just confirmed them." he said, running a hand through his hair. "You can tell someone, you know. Just talk to a teacher at school." he tried, but he knew that idea was shot when Harry stood up and took a step back. Nathanial followed, trying to keep him calm.

"No! You can't tell anyone Nathanial! Please." he said, his eyes darting around to make sure Dudley hadn't followed him and gone running home to tell Vernon that Harry had squeeled.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, I won't say anything. I promise." he said, holding his hands up in surrender. He didn't want to let this go but it was Harry's choice and he couldn't take that from him. His choices had been taken from him the moment that prophecy had come into play.

"Thank you. It's really not a big deal, I'll be able to leave after the summer." he said, trying to calm his racing heart to a normal level. It wouldn't do if he defeated Voldemort only to die of a heart attack in a muggle park.

"Okay, it's your decision. But maybe I can be of some help. We can hang out, I can get you out of the house. You can even spend some nights at my house if you like." he said, a grin coming to his face once more.

Harry was shocked once again at this mysterious Slytherin boy. He barely knew him but he was offering to get him away from his relatives, to hang out with him? A Gryfindor? The prospect of having a friend for the summer outweighed the small amount of warriness that he had, so he grinned back.

"That sounds great. It'd be nice to have a friend outside of Hogwarts." he chuckled, Nathanial doing the same.

"So I'll meet you here tomorrow around noon? Do you have a cell phone?" Nathanial asked, making Harry frown. He could get the chores done by noon, Aunt Petunia could make dinner.

"Noon sounds good. But I don't have a cell phone, I was thinking of buying one but didn't see a point. I guess I could get one tomorrow." he said, shrugging. He had enough money from the Potter and Black vaults to last him ten lifetimes so why not splurge a little?

"We'll get you new clothes too! It'll be a regular teenage girl shopping spree!" Nathanial cried, laughing loudly. Harry followed suit, feeling truely happy for the first time in a long time.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Nathanial." he said, smiling up at the other boy.

"Please just call me Nathan, I'm a teenager not a politician. I'll see you tomorrow, don't be late for our first date, you hear?" he said, poking Harry in the shoulder. Harry just laughed and waved goodbye before heading home. He smiled the whole way there, not even caring that he was a little late.

 _'Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all.'_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, so here's the second chapter I hope you all are liking the story so far! I forgot to put this in the last chapter but Dumbledore and Snape are alive in my story, I just can't write a Harry Potter story without them! So here we go, on with the story!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**_

 _ **XxXxXxXxX**_

Harry woke up early the next morning in a surprisingly good mood for the first time since returning to the Dursley's house, feeling anticipation for the afternoon he was going to be spending with Nathan. He hadn't really had any friends he could spend time with when he wasn't at Hogwarts so the day should be a fun experience.

Getting himself out of bed, he started on his chores so he wouldn't be late meeting his new friend. He cleaned the house extra well so his aunt wouldn't complain and started on breakfast, making sure to make a lot. So he was technically sucking up to them so they would allow him the day out, but if it worked it was a win in his book. After he was done preparing the food, his relatives emerged from their rooms and settled themselves at the table to eat. When they were halfway through the meal, Harry chose then to ask them.

"Uncle Vernon, there's a new family in the neighborhood and their son wants to hang out with me this afternoon. I was wondering if it would be alright?" he asked hesitantly, gauging his uncle's reaction. Vernon stopped eating and narrowed his eyes at the small wizard who in turn stood there with his hands clasped behind his back.

"A new family, eh? How do you know about them?" he asked, faintly remembering seeing a moving truck at a house two streets away when he was on his way home from work a week ago.

"I met their son Nathanial at the park yesterday. His family seems fairly prominent from what he said. I figured it would be rude to decline his offer to spend the day together." he replied, pulling his last card. He knew his relatives wouldn't give up the chance to be better than the neighbors, and if they were to befriend the new rich family in the neighborhood it would look great for them.

"You have a point. Alright boy, but no funny business you hear? I don't want the new neighbors to know we house a freak here." he grumbled, going back to his breakfast.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, quickly leaving the room to hide the grin that spread over his face. He had to wonder what he would say if he found out the new neighbors were wizards? That wouldn't end well.

After finishing the last of the chores, Harry quickly took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleaved green shirt. Making sure he had his Gringot's bank card, the ingenious new product they offer for wizards to use in the muggle world, he left the house on his way to the park. It was a nice day with a clear sky and a light breaze, increasing the young wizard's good mood as he walked down the street.

He quickly made it to the park and noticed Nathan was already there waiting on him as he sat on the same swing from yesterday. Grinning, Harry snuck up behind him and leaned in close to the other boy's ear.

"Were you waiting long?" he asked, laughing softly as the other boy jumped to his feet and swung around to face him with a startled look on his face. Seeing it was only Harry, Nathan grinned and laughed along with him.

"Payback, huh? I get it, very Slytherin of you I must say. As for your question, no I just got here a few minutes ago. Are you ready for an exciting day?" the tall boy grinned, hands on his hips. Harry chuckled again, enjoying how much energy Nathan had.

"Of course I'm ready. I need some excitment, this summer has been dreadfully boring so far." he said, following Nathan to the parking lot where a brand new looking silver car sat.

"Is this yours?" Harry asked, looking the impressive car over. Nathan nodded, opening the passenger door for the smaller boy. "Of course, my parent's thought I should have one since we don't aparate here." he said after sliding into the driver's seat.

They drove into the city, chatting the whole way about different things such as classes, favorite everything, their friends from school, and what they wanted to do when they graduated.

"Really, a healer? I figured you would want to be an Auror." Nathan laughed after Harry told him he what he wanted to be.

"No, I think I've had enough chasing bad guys to last me a lifetime. I wanna help people, and I think I'd make a great Healer." he said, a small smile lighting up his face. Nathan parked the car in front of the mall and turned to the smaller boy beside him.

"It think you'll make an amazing healer, Harry. Merlin knows you don't need anymore danger in your life. I think I wanna go into polotics, maybe be Minister of Magic one day." he said, thinking of all the career choices he had.

"That's a good ambition, I think you could do it. You definitely know how to talk your way in and out of things." Harry replied as they got out of the car. In the short time they had been hanging out he had noticed that the other boy had a way with words, like he was born to be a polotician.

They continued to chat as they walked through the mall, stopping at a electronics store to get Harry a phone. He got the newest model iPhone, a iPod, and a few sets of headphones. _**(A/N: I know the books are set in the 90's but I'm gonna just ignore that fact for the sake of Harry finally having some expensive items!)**_

"Ohh! Gimme your phone so I can put my number in!" Nathan cried, grabbing the device from Harry's hand. Once he put his number in he put Harry's number into his own phone, a huge grin on his face the whole time. Once he handed Harry his phone back, the smaller boy looked at the name Nathan set for himself and gasped.

" _My Sexy Slytherin_? Nathan, what the hell?" he laughed, not really upset about it. He probably wouldn't change it either.

"That's okay, look what my phone calls you." Nathan smirked, showing the other boy his phone. _My Minx_ was shown on the contacts with Harry's phone number, making the ravenette blush a deep red.

"It's perfect, don't you think?" the Slytherin asked, a sly smirk on his face as he took in the innocent flush on the other's cheeks. Harry didn't say anything as he sped up his walk, intent to get to the next store. Nathan just laughed and chased after him.

The rest of the day went great for both boys, they went to almost every store and joked around with each other all day. Harry had bought a ton of new clothes, mostly picked out by Nathan. His exact words were "Gotta make sure my little minx is dressed as sexy as his Slytherin." This of course made Harry blush again, but he was getting used to Nathan's flirty jokes. Harry had also bought cologne and new shampoo and body wash that smelled of cinnimon.

After they left the mall, they drove around for a bit just talking before it got to be around dinner time. "Harry, do you wanna have dinner with my family? My parents would love to meet you." Nathan said, taking the turn that lead back to the neighborhood.

"Uh, yeah sure." Harry repled, feeling a bit nervous about it. Nathan was a nice guy, but would his parent's be as welcoming to The-Boy-Who-Lived?

"Relax Little Minx, I told you we were neutral in the war. They won't dislike you, they'll probably love you. You're a perfect 'bring home to mom and dad' type of guy." Nathan laughed, making Harry feel better. It wasn't long before they pulled up to a two story house that was slightly larger than the others on the block.

"Come on then." Nathan said as he got out of the car, Harry following quickly. He was still a bit nervous, but he tried not to let it show. Nathan grabbed his hand, obviously aware as to what the smaller boy was feeling, and lead him inside.

"Mother, I'm home!" he called, pulling Harry to stand next to him. A woman with long dark brown hair pulled into a simple pony-tail, a pale complexian, and soft blue eyes walked into the room from what Harry assumed was the kitchen, a large smile on her face.

"Hello, darling. Who's this here?" she asked, kissing Nathan on the head. Nathan had a faint shade of pink on his cheeks from his mother's actions but he brushed it off as he gestured to Harry.

"This is Harry Potter." he said, and Harry smiled shyly at the woman, holding his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." he said and the woman grinned. She completely ignored his hand and wrapped him up in a hug, laughing. Shocked, Harry just patted her back awkwardly.

"Oh, it's so good to meet you! I've heard so many good things about you, dear!" she gushed as she released him. She looked him over and her eyes landed on a bruise on his forearm that showed from when Harry rolled his sleaves up. She woud have to ask Nathan about that later.

"You're so small, all skin and bones! Don't worry, I'm making plenty to eat. It'll be ready in a little while, why don't you take Harry up to your room?" she said, glancing at Nathan before making her way back into the kitchen. Nathan led Harry up the stairs to his room, chuckling softly.

"Sorry about that, she's a bit over the top sometimes." he said, leading the smaller boy into a large bedroom with tan walls and a white plush carpet. It had a king size four-poster bed to the left, a wardrobe directly across from it, a door sat next to the wardrobe that lead to what Harry assumed was the bathroom. There was a couch in the corner next to a fireplace that was already lit, giving the room a soft glow. What Harry loved about the room most was the floor to ceiling window that made up most of the back wall that overlooked the backyard.

"Oh she was nice, I liked her." Harry grinned, making his way to the couch to sit down. Nathan followed, plopping himself on the other end and looking at the smaller boy. They continued to chat about all kinds of things, never seeming to run out of topics to talk about. It turns out that Nathan had wanted to be on the Quitiche team but Flint and him didn't get along, so that was why Harry never saw him on the field. Nathan also told him that his father was always away on business so they rarely got to see each other, but they were really close and looked very much alike.

Once dinner was ready they sat down with Nathan's mother, who insisted Harry call her Blaire, and chatted with her for a while. Harry made sure to keep the topic away from his life at home which kind of worried Nathan's mother but she didn't say anything.

When it was time for Harry to get home, Nathan drove him even though it was only a ten minute walk. As he pulled up to the driveway, he turned to Harry with a serious look for the first time all day.

"Harry, if you need anything you can call me or just come over. Anytime of the day or night, please don't be afraid to come to me." he said, settling his hand on Harry's shoulder. The smaller wizard smiled, a warm feeling spreading though his chest at the care he could see in the other's blue eyes.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll text you later okay?" he said, shrinking his bags and putting them in his pocket. He opened the door and stepped out, giving Nathan one last smile before heading up to the front door. When Nathan drove away, Harry entered the house and went up to his room to put his stuff away before his relatives could say anything to him.

After everything was put away and he was in his pajamas, Harry layed down in his bed only for his phone to vibrate on the table next to him. He picked it up and looked at the text.

 _'I'll pick you up tomorrow, my Little Minx.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next month, Harry and Nathan spent every day together either going out and exploring the town or hanging out at Nathan's house. Harry met Nathan's father, Ephraim, a week after they became friends and the man was very nice and polite. Harry's fears of not being welcome had disapeared, and after a while he felt more at home at Nathan's house than anywhere else.

As the two wizards grew closer, Harry slowly developed a good sense of humor and started to actually be outgoing and funny. Nathan helped coax out the boy's wild side, and Harry was finally able be himself, a teenager who had fun. It was a good change for him. His Uncle had met Nathan not long after they started to hang out, and Vernon had been impressed with the boy who was dressed in designer clothes and and had an aura about him that screamed 'old money.'

His beatings hadn't gone away, but Harry really didn't care anymore. He could escape to Nathan's house and after the summer he would never have to go back to the Dursley's. He had made great use of his phone too, the two boys constantly texting and calling each other. They even found a spell in Nathan's family library that would allow the technology to work in the wizarding world, and keep them fully charged as well. They were relieved that they wouldn't have to part with them when they went back to school, seeing as they were in two different houses.

 _ **-X-**_

It was a week before school started that Harry found himself spending yet another night in Nathan's room, the two of them sprawled on the bed laughing about Harry's love life.

"Seriously, Harry!? Ginny Weasley? There's a rule somewhere out there about dating friend's sisters, I'm sure." Nathan laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Harry, who was laughing just as hard, quickly defended himself.

"It wasn't my fault! She kissed me, what was I supposed to do? She had been in love with me since her first year at Hogwarts!" he replied, rolling onto his stomach to look at the other boy. "Plus, we didn't really date. After we kissed, we realized that we were better off as friends. She's more of a little sister to me now."

"So, what you're saying is that no girls have really caught your interest?" Nathan asked, rolling onto his stomach as well. Harry nodded, a scowl on his face.

"It's not my fault, I just can't find a girl that catches my eye, you know?" he said, sighing in defeat. "Maybe I'm too picky."

"No, maybe your gay!" Nathan said, his face lighting up like he just made the biggest realization ever. Harry's face flushed and he sat up quickly, shaking his head.

"N-No way! I've never looked at another bloke before!" he exclaimed, making the other boy laugh and sit up as well.

"Well, you've kissed two girls and didn't like it. Maybe you should kiss a guy and see how you feel." he said, shifting a bit closer, causing the smaller wizard to gape at him.

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea..." he mumbed, looking away. Nathan laughed and grabbed his chin, turning him back.

"Oh come off it, it's not a big deal. I, myself, find blokes very apealing. Girl's just aren't my thing either, so I'd be the perfect candidate for this test. Plus, I'm you're best friend. Who else would you want to try out on?" he grinned, shifting even closer.

"You have a point I guess. Okay, let's do it." he said, gulping a bit. Nathan nodded and leaned down slowly, pressing his lips softly agaist the other's. Harry closed his eyes and kissed him back after a moment of hesitation, bringing up a hand to rest on Nathan's shoulder.

Nathan in turn wound an arm around Harry's waist, pulling him closer before softly gripping the hair on the back of his head and brushing his tongue against the smaller boy's lips. Harry gasped softly, and Nathan took the oportunity to slip his tongue in and explore, quickly finding the other's and coaxing it to play. Harry rubbed his tongue against the other and let out a soft groan, his body heating up slightly.

He soon found himself on his back against the pillows, Nathan settled on top of him with a knee between his thighs. He deepened the kiss, running his hands down the Slytherin's chest to his hips, pulling him closer. Nathan broke the kiss, gasping for air as he looked at the flushed boy underneith him. Harry panted softly, his head a little fogged up, and grinned up at the other.

"Well, that was definitely better than I expected." he chuckled, making Nathan laugh softly.

"You know, we can keep doing these things if you want, I certainly enjoyed it." he smirked, not moving off of the smaller boy.

"Yeah, I mean, as long as it wont mess with our friendship. You're sexy as hell, but I couldn't imagine dating you." Harry laughed, running his hands up Nathan's back to bring him closer.

"I feel the same way, I like things how they are." Nathan grinned before lowering his head to kiss the Gryffindor again. They snogged for a while, letting their hands roam a bit, but didn't go much further. Harry was okay with messing around, but he wasn't going to give up his virginity to someone he didn't love in a romantic way.

 _ **-X-**_

September 1st came quicker than Harry imagined it would, and Harry found himself riding to the train station with Nathan's family. He had hardly said goodbye to his relatives, all of them relieved to not have to deal with each other anymore. He had slept over at Nathan's house almost every night since his birthday with the other boy and his parents. Blaire had baked him a cake, and had actually bought him a present. She had gotten him a Healer textbook, and it was filled with healing spells.

Nathan had waited until they were alone to give Harry his gift, which was to fix his eyesight with a spell he had found, and a very expensive bottle of cologne. It was one of the best birthdays he had ever had, just behind his 11th birthday when he found out he was a wizard.

Now he was riding in the backseat of Ephraim's car, dressed in a pair of light wash jeans that fit him perfectly, a green and gray plaid t-shirt that had a gray hood attached that was open to show the white undershirt, and a pair of nice black vans. Nathan had been very approving of the outfit, saying he looked 'incredibly fuckable.'

They made it to King's Cross Station quickly and the two wizard's got their trunks out of car before they headed for platform nine and three quarters. After passing the barrier, Harry soon found himself squished in a hug right beside Nathan.

"Now both of you better write me at least once a week! I mean it, I will come to Hogwarts myself if I have to!" Blaire said as she squeezed them both, making Harry laugh softly. After they both assured her they would write she let go and nodded, looking a bit teary eyed. Ephraim patted them both on the shoulder with a smile, and Harry had never felt so accepted in his life. He finally knew what it felt like to have people there to wish him well as he left for school.

"Come on Harry, we better hurry before all the good compartments are taken!" Nathan said, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him away after they said one last goodbye to his parents. They hopped on the train laughing and shoving each other playfully, earning quite a few stares. They ignored them and searched for a place to sit, finally finding an empty compartment near the back.

As they sat next to each other Harry pulled out his ipod, which they had also used a spell on, and put one of the earbuds in. Nathan did the same with the other one and they started listening to the rock music that had started playing.

Harry closed his eyes as the train left the station, the fact that he hadn't really slept the night before finally catching up to him. Yawning, he leaned his head on Nathan's shoulder to take a quick nap, and the other boy chuckled.

"You'll hurt your neck like that." he said, shifting the other boy so he was laying on the seat with his head on his lap. He pulled a book out of his bag and ran his hands through Harry's hair, who in turn smiled and let himself fall into a dreamless sleep.

 _ **-X-**_

Harry had been asleep for a while when the sound of the compartment door slamming open caused him to groan, waking up. He opened his eyes, trying to blink the grogginess from them as he looked to see who had interupted his nap. Seeing Malfoy standing there with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson made him groan again and sit up slowly.

"Potter? What the bloody hell are you doing in here?" Draco sneared, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow and look at him like he was stupid.

"Sleeping, obviously. Thanks for ruining that." he mumbled, his brain slowly starting to work again. Nathan laughed from behind him and he shot him a look that clearly said 'I'm not awake yet so you better shut the hell up.'

"Oh, don't give me that look. I swear, you make that same face every time I wake you up." he laughed, putting his book away to look over at his friends.

"What's up?" he asked, leaning back to relax. The other Slytherins just stood there for a second trying to process what they were seeing. Their friend was hanging around Potter, who was just using him as a pillow a few minutes ago. This was very weird to them.

"Nate, why are you hanging around Potter?" Blaise spoke up, stepping into the compartment and sitting across from them.

"Why not? He's good company." he replied, making the others look at him strangly. Pansy and Draco slowly stepped into the compartment as well, taking a seat as well.

"Well, since it's very obvious the tention in here is trying to suffocate me, I'm going to find Ron and Hermione." Hary said, standing up. Nathan pouted, making the other boy laugh at him.

"You can handle being without my presence for a while. Remember, we can't share a bed anymore now that we're back at school." he said, walking out of the compartment and making his way down the isle.

Back in the compartment he vacated, Draco, Blaise and Pansy were gaping at Nathan like he had grown an extra head. Nathan raised an eyebrow, staring back at them.

"Why are you lot looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Nate, what the hell? Are you shagging Potter?" Pansy asked, tilting her head. Now that she had a mental image of Nathan and Harry making out in her head, she didn't know if she was against it or not.

"No, we're just friends. We started hanging out over the summer, we got really close." he replied, laughing.

"Then what was that about you guys not being able to share a bed anymore?" Draco scowled, crossing his arms.

"He stayed at my house a lot, so we shared my bed."

"You have two guest rooms." Blaise pointed out, a smirk coming to his face.

"True, but body heat is nice to sleep next to, don't you think?" Nathan grinned, making Pansy blush softly.

"That's disgusting." Draco mumbled, shaking his head.

 _ **-X-**_

Harry had found Hermione and Ron in a compartment with Neville talking about their summers. When he walked in they all stared at him for a second before Hermione jumped up to hug him.

"Harry! It's so good to see you!" she exclaimed as he laughed and hugged her back. He sat next to her and gave Ron and Neville a grin.

"So how was summer for you lot?" he asked, and they all took turns to tell him about their summers. Ron had helped out at the twins' joke shop for a lot of the summer, Neville had worked in his greenhouse to help supply St. Mungo's with herbs that they need, and Hermione had spent most of the summer in America with her parents visiting family.

"So how was your summer, mate? Did the Dursley's keep you locked up again?" Ron asked, his nose crinkling as he mentioned Harry's relatives.

"My summer was great. Made a new friend, my Uncle believed he was the son of the rich new neighbors so he let me hang out with him as much as I wanted. I didn't tell him they were wizards though." he laughed, making the rest of them laugh too.

"So wizards moved into your neighborhood? That must have been nice, does he go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, his name is Nathan Atticus, he's in Slytherin. And before you say anything, Ron, he's a really cool guy. Neutral in the war, not a Death Eater. You guys will like him." he said, and Hermione and Neville nodded with grins. Ron looked a bit skeptical but nodded regardless. They continued to talk about random things when a high pitched dinging noise sounded through the compartment. Harry, recognizing it as his phone telling him he had a text, pulled it out of his pocket and looked at it.

 _"I miss you already. I need my Little Minx back!"_

Harry laughed, and looked up at his friends to find them gaping at him. "What?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Harry, that's a muggle phone! How is it even working in the wizarding world!?" Hermione asked, looking like he just did the most amazing thing in the world.

"Me and Nathan found a spell that would allow muggle technology to work in the wizarding world. It keeps it fully charged too." he said, grinning.

"That's brilliant! I didn't even know they had a spell for that!" Ron exclaimed, Neville agreeing with him.

"We found the spell in Nathan's family library. It was a relatively new book, so maybe it's newly released?" Harry said, shrugging before texting Nathan back.

 _"I've only been away for a little while. What are you going to do when you have to sleep alone?"_ Harry sent the text and went back to talking with his friends until his phone dinged again.

 _"I'll probably just jerk off to the pictures I took of you ;)"_

Harry chuckled and was about to reply when the train whisled, signaling they had arrived. Harry quickly took his Gryffindor robes out of his trunk and put them on over his muggle clothes before making his way to the carriges with his friends.

The ride went quickly, and Harry soon found himself sitting in the Great Hall with his classmates, watching the new first years get sorted. He clapped for all of them as Dumbledore stood up to make his speach, and when it was over he filled his plate with the amazing food Hogwarts provided. He was halfway through eating when his phone vibrated. He gave himself an internal pat on the back for remembering to turn the sound off when he left the train and pulled it out of his pocket, holding it under the table to look at the text.

 _"You sure do look good putting things in your mouth. ;)"_

Harry laughed softly, looking up at the Slytherin table. He found Nathan quickly, who was already looking at him and giving him a goofy grin, and winked.

 _"I bet you fantasize about my mouth a lot, huh? ;)"_ Harry finished eating quickly and chatted with Harmione about what classes she was taking, sending flirty texts back and forth with Nathan the whole time. He loved the relationship he had with the Slytherin, they were best friends but they were comfortable enough to mess around and flirt constantly, the both of them knowing it was just good fun.

Once dinner was over, Harry walked with Hermione and Ron to Gryffindor tower and went up to the dormroom, taking a quick shower before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. He crawled into bed and closed the curtains, whispering a silencing spell before picking up his phone and calling Nathan's phone.

 _ **-X-**_

In the Slytherin dorm, Nathan was standing next to his bed, pulling his shirt off when his phone started playing a upbeat tune. Quickly grabbing it off the bed, he answered it and put it on speaker before setting it back down.

"Hello, Harry. Before you say anything, I have you on speaker around the guys so mind your mouth." Nathan chuckled, continuing to change.

 _"Ohhh, speaker huh? So who's all in there?"_

"Me, Draco, Blaise, and Theo." Nathan replied, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms and foregoing the shirt. The other boys in the room turned to look at the phone on the bed, confusion all over their faces.

"How is he talking to you?" Draco asked, not understanding what the muggle device did. Nathan took a minute to explain the workings of his cell phone before settling on his bed.

 _"Sooooo...what are you all wearing?"_

Nathan laughed, the looks on his dormmates faces too much for him. Draco looked horrified, Theo looked really confused, and Blaise was looking at him with a look that was practically asking 'did Potter lose his mind?'

"Well, we're all in different stages of getting dressed for bed so some are more underdressed than others." he replied, grinning to himself.

 _"Who has the least clothes?"_

"Hmmm, that would have to be Draco, who is parading around the room in a towel."

 _"Interesting. Will you put the phone on video chat?"_

"You Little Minx! Alright, hold on." Nathan laughed and quickly clicked 'Facetime.' The screen showed Harry laying on his stomach in his bed, grinning at him. "Everyone say hello to Harry." he said, turning the phone so they could see him and he could see them.

"Hey guys! Nice towel, Draco." Harry said, winking at the screen. Draco scowled, quickly walking into the bathroom and slamming the door. Harry laughed and Blaise stared at the screen with a contemplating look.

"Muggles sure do have some creative ideas." he mumbled, giving the raven headed boy a smile. Theo smirked at the Gryffinor and waved, settling in the bed.

"They sure do. Nathaaaaaan, I'm lonely!" he whined, and Nathan turned the phone back to him. Harry was pouting at him on the screen and it made Nathan chuckle.

"Sorry, you should've let the sorting hat put you in Slytherin when you had the chance. Now your stuck up there in that tower without a cuddle buddy." he teased.

"You don't have one either." Harry teased back.

"I can just use one of these blokes." he replied, ignoring the three protests he heard.

"They got nothing on me and you know it. I'm the best bedmate you can get your hands on." Harry winked before yawning. "But I'm going to sleep so I'll see you tomorrow." he said, and Nathan bid him goodnight before hanging up.

"What the hell happened to Potter? He never acted like this before." Draco asked, settling on his own bed in a pair of sweatpants.

"I got him a little bit of self confidence over the summer, Merlin knows he needed it." Nathan chuckled, getting ready for bed.

"He's even more annoying now thanks to you." Draco replied, a scowl present on his face making Nathan grin.

"I don't know Draco, I think you like it. I saw that blush when you went into the bathroom. I can get a few naughty pictures of him if you wanna see them." he winked, and Draco's cheeks tinged pink.

"I think not. I don't wanna see any pictures of Potter, thank you very much." he grumbled.

"If you say so, Draco." Nathan said as he turned off the light, the rest of the boys getting into their beds. "I think you're in denial."


End file.
